This specification relates to interactive electronic maps.
Interactive electronic maps can allow users to view, on a computer, maps and images of geographic areas and to navigate between different locations. In some electronic maps, a user interface can allow a user to pan or zoom on a particular view of the electronic map. Given the expansion of the Internet and computing power generally, numerous map engines have been developed allowing electronic maps to be linked to or integrated in thousands of business and personal websites. Electronic maps can be as simple as street maps for cities and other geographic areas. Some more recent Internet-based services allow people to view more detailed maps that include, for example, satellite imagery, topographical data, and 3-D representations of buildings and other structures. Electronic maps can also be returned as search results responsive to a query of a search engine. As the number of applications, websites, and services that utilize electronic maps increase, so do the number of users accessing and interacting with electronic maps, including electronic map services served over the Internet.